Long Ago, Far Away
by squinto
Summary: It’s the spring of 1917 and the U.S. has just entered WWI, but back on the home front young bride-to-be Bella Swan is fighting a war of her own. What matters most, family or true love? Usual pairings, A/U, A/H, featuring all main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Ago, Far Away**

A Twilight Fan Fiction.

Summary: It's the spring of 1917 and the U.S. has just entered WWI, but back on the home front young bride-to-be Bella Swan is fighting a war of her own. All human, featuring all main characters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters.

A/N: My first Twilight FF! I don't want to give much away but if you love Twilight, you'll be very pleased. Set in May of 1917, Chicago, Illinois, during the First World War. A pivotal time in American history with a love story thrown in. Chapter titles are songs from the early 1900's. Enjoy, reply for more!

**Chapter 1: Over There**

"I could lie here all day." Alice whispered to the other girls. The words were swept away with the breeze that circled around them.

A green silk ribbon tickled Bella Swan on her brow and she giggled, turning over on her stomach and looking down into Rosalie's blue eyes. She swiftly retied the green ribbon, stylishly wrapping it around the girl's soft blonde curls.

"Thank you," Rosalie told Bella loudly before standing to her bare feet and grabbing her satchel that was carelessly tossed in the high green grass.

Alice groaned when Rosalie's tall figure blocked the sun that warmed her face. She extended a small arm upward and was pulled to her feet by Rosalie, flawlessly twirling as she stood up.

"Bella, get up. We should head home now." She commanded her friend, who was still laying on the ground.

The two girls began to place on their shoes as Bella began to huff, signaling the both of them to prepare for another rant.

"Why are the evenings so short? School already takes forever, when we get home it's all work, cook, work. We deserve to relax and just soak up all nature has to offer."

Rosalie playfully slapped Bella on her rump with her bag and laughed, "Your just making an excuse not to go home. You never liked the outdoors before, always complaining that it was too hot or there were too many insects."

Alice smiled, placing on the garland crown she created with budding wild flowers. "I agree, Bella never seemed to dislike home until Mr. Whitlock put that ring on her finger."

"Aw, poor Jasper." Rosalie mockingly cried.

Bella finally hopped up, pouting. "You two are so predictable, just gang up and tease me, poor little Bella."

"Poor little Bella!" Alice and Rosalie jeered in unison, grabbing their stomachs as they fell once again into to the soft ground.

They watched laughing as their mirthless companion stormed off, looking for her shoes and books. She finally stopped when her desperate search came to no avail and turned to the two girls with her hands firm on her hips.

"Have you seen my shoes?"

Alice lifted a small pair of leather laceup boots from behind her back and offered them to Bella, who reached for them but was shocked when Alice pulled them back.

Bella pushed back some of her long brown hair that fell into her face. "This isn't funny, Alice. You two have completely ruined my day already."

"Bella," Rosalie sighed, "we were only joking dear. Your going to be someone's wife soon. You need to loosen up."

Their heads both snapped towards the bouncing, tiny girl who was now running away with Bella's shoes.

"Alice!" She called, sometimes unable to see the brown hair that bounced around the tall wildflowers. "Alice, please stop!"

Then Rosalie soon joined Alice's little game, abandoning a frustrated Bella in the same spot. She looked down at her bare feet, knowing her attempts at running would end up with some injury. The thought made a small smile spread across her face, any injury would leave Alice and Rosalie regretful that they were so mean to her.

Their playful jabs at her upcoming marriage to Jasper Whitlock were nothing new, and she was ashamed that her disdain for the upcoming date was so visible to her closest friends.

It began back in November when her father travelled back from Texas with the stranger. He was extremely good looking, he was tall and had a soft smile and gentle gaze with his grey eyes. He was four years older than her, just turning twenty in January, but that was overlooked by a pleased Charlie, who found himself impressed by Jasper's humble character.

Sentiments about Jasper were not held by Charlie alone, she too noticed that he had the ability to make a room full of people feel completely at ease. This past month her mother Renee, who everyone was watching closely as her condition threatened to become worse, admitted to Bella that his presence was lifting her spirits a bit and for the first time since last year's life-threatening pregnancy Renee was walking around easily.

Her fiancée seemed to be a great relief on her parents. Charlie's intention to join his only daughter with the charming, southern gentlemen with wealth spurring from the booming oil industry in Texas was obviously going to be of great help now that they were starting to age. Renee's miscarriage last year with a boy confirmed that she wouldn't be able to have a son to take over her family's dwindling financial supply.

Accepting the proposal was the least she could do for the well-being of her family. Her father was close to the Cullen's but never accepted the young and quiet Edward Cullen to be the best suitor for Bella. Edward was the same age as Bella and he was still practicing medicine under the guidance of his father, waiting for him to establish a career wasn't an option. So she accepted Jasper, even if it meant abandoning all plans she made with the man she gave her heart to long before, Edward Cullen, Alice's younger brother.

"Ouch!" Bella yelped coming to a halt from the sprints she was making. Alice and Rosalie stopped and ran toward her, panting as they asked her what happened. She attempted to stop thinking about Edward, who made a good distraction and caused her to step on a sharp stone.

Alice kneeled and inspected the foot Bella held up, as Rosalie tried to keep her balanced.

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice apologized rubbing the soles of Bella's feet.

"Can you walk on it?" Rosalie asked watching as Bella hesitantly planted her foot on the ground.

Bella sighed, successfully being able to stand. "I'll be alright." She pointed her finger at both of them menacingly, "you two know I'm blaming you for this."

Alice rolled her eyes and gently slipped on the boots over her friend's feet. "Your just too clumsy."

"Look, there's a car by your house Alice." Rosalie squinted towards the quaint two story house now more visible beyond the large trees. The sky was becoming darker and only the main room window was illuminated.

Alice tied a neat bow in Bella's shoes before turning toward her house. "Carlisle must have some patients or visitors. Let's go."

They all walked towards the white fence that led into the Cullen's large yard. There was an easy way to get over the fence hidden behind a spruce tree. Edward had made a small part of the fence a foot shorter to assist Alice who was unable to climb over due to her petite size. The shortcut was no good for dresses but helpful when trying to enter the premises quickly and avoid walking around the enclosing. Rosalie didn't seem to have a problem with getting over the fence today, in a quick second she was flinging herself over and just a blur of white and green.

"Its Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed, able to see her brawny spouse through the open curtains in the front of the Cullen's house.

Alice and Bella chased behind her, Bella ignoring the pain that shot through her body every time her foot touched the ground. Emmett and Rosalie had only been married for six months, but he had to leave her to complete school in Chicago for a job opportunity in Indianapolis. Until she completed the classes, Rosalie resided with the Cullen's.

Before knocking on the door Rosalie quickly tried to fix her hair and straighten her dress. She managed to lift up her hand and calmly tap the white door. She was taken aback when the door was quickly swung open by Esme. Rosalie vanished out of the sights of Alice and Bella who were met at the door by a visibly upset Esme. She ushered her daughter and Bella in quickly and they were stunned to see Rosalie embracing a solemn Emmett.

Out of the corner of her eye Bella quickly stole a glance at Edward, seated hunched over on his piano bench.

"You're here early. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rosalie inquired when she finally caught her breath. She received a letter from him weeks earlier promising that he was going to visit her the following month.

Emmett looked over her head at Carlisle Cullen who was standing with his arms crossed in front of them. Alice studied everyone's faces and then gasped. The small sound that escaped her mouth pierced the quiet air. "Emmett, what are you doing?" She asked.

Bella was still baffled as to how Alice always knew what was coming. For her family who already knew the reason for Emmett's unexpected visit, they could only hang their heads.

"Rosalie," he began, his voice reverberating off the ivory walls, "President Wilson is encouraging men to join…"

Alice grabbed Bella's arm and they knew what he was saying, Rosalie shook her head in disbelief as Emmett finished his explanation.

"It's my duty to this country to serve in the war, Rose. I've enlisted—"

"No, no Emmett. You didn't have to, the war is going to end soon."

Her husband shook his head, refusing to listen to any excuse she might make for him. Rosalie grabbed his head in her hands and began to cry, falling to the ground as her knees buckled underneath her. Carlisle quickly helped Emmet lift her and place her on the sofa, were she wailed into Esme's pillow. Alice knelt next to her and gently stroked her hair.

"When are you leaving?" Bella quietly asked him, but doubted he could hear her over Rosalie's cries.

He finally tore his eyes off of Rosalie to answer Bella's question, "I don't know the exact date, but this month."

She nodded to his response, and turned to see Edward stand from the bench and disappear into the kitchen without a word.

"Rosalie, I'll be back just fine and when I return, you'll be done with school so we can go back to Indianapolis and find a home."

She stopped for a moment to sniff and wiped her eyes. "I hear what's going on in the war, Emmett and I can't live with the thought that you'll be over there."

Edward returned holding a tray of glasses of water. He handed one to Bella, with a quick glimpse and then handed one to everyone else. Rosalie's hand shook as she tried to bring the glass to her trembling lips. She took a sip and placed the glass down. Then she turned to Emmett with the most heart breaking look ever. No matter how upset or angry Rosalie McCarty was, she couldn't hide her undeniable beauty. The distress on her face was obviously more than Emmett could handle and he turned away from her.

"Weren't you thinking of me when you did this? How selfish you were being?"

"Rosalie, you shouldn't say such things." Carlisle interjected.

She snorted, "But it's true! He's willingly going into some stalemate war, without even consulting his wife."

"Rosalie, listen to yourself." Alice whispered to her friend in attempt to stop Rosalie from hurting her husband.

She didn't mean what she was saying, but she was less than pleased with Emmett's choice to join. He was always making such rash decisions without a thought and him not thinking about her in his plans was unsettling. But Rosalie tried to gain her composure. Taking a breath, she stood up and smoothed out her white dress.

"How long will you be in town?" She asked him.

"Just for tonight, I'll be at the Inn."

Rosalie nodded, "Just give me the night, okay?" she requested, kissing him gently, and with a hug from Bella and assistance from Alice retreated to their room upstairs. Bella waved goodbye, planning on coming over in the morning and just give Rosalie some time to rest tonight.

"She's angry with me. I didn't think she'd get so worked up." Emmett admitted sitting down in a chair and running his hand through his dark curls.

Bella hissed, "Aw, Emmett. You know Rosalie is just frightened. She loves you so much any choice you made she would support."

Esme smiled thinking of strong-willed Rosalie, "Bella is right. Just give her the night."

Carlisle patted Emmett on his broad shoulder, "Rosalie knows your intentions, She'll be easier to talk to in the morning."

"They encourage men to volunteer and that might not even be enough. Its only time before they start a draft. Dr. Cullen, I know you're opposed to war but I feel the need to defend our country, because it means keeping Rosalie and all of you safe."

"I completely understand Emmett, what your doing is honorable."

The sky outside was becoming dark and Bella was suppose to be home a long time ago. Her parents would probably be worried and maybe even Jasper.

"If you will all excuse me I have to head home." Bella politely stated.

She could hear the piano bench scratch against the floor and Edward's tall, lean figure cast a long shadow on the door she was heading for. She smiled at Emmett, "I hope to see you tomorrow Emmett and I agree with Mr. Cullen, what your doing is most honorable."

He nodded his head, forcing a thankful smile, while Esme gently grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek, "Bella, tell your mom I will pay her a visit very soon."

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen. Goodnight, Mr. Cullen."

Bella turned to say goodnight to Edward but was stopped when he finally opened his mouth for this first time that night, "I should walk you home. Its… dark outside."

When they were outside he offered to hold the three books she held pressed against her chest. She handed them to him and held them in one hand with ease.

It was the first time they were alone since she had to tell him the new about her engagement. Spending time with Alice and Rosalie required sharing the same space as Edward at times and it always created an uncomfortable environment. They kept their distance whenever in the company of others, to ward off the looks everyone would give them. Their obvious attraction to one another before Jasper's arrival was no secret. They both made a promise to eventually marry, but those plans were foiled. Many wondered how it was even possible they both ignored the past so easily, but they both knew it wasn't that easy.

"Your wedding is in two weeks." Edward commented, as if Bella didn't know.

She nodded instead of saying anything, covering the ring on her finger in an attempt to forget.

Edward cleared his throat, "Are you nervous?"

She hated when her wedding was mentioned around him. He was too kind not to mention how he truly felt about the situation.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Edward stopped in his tracks, checking both sides of the street before pulling Bella by the hand into the shadows casted by the brick building of the local bank. She gasped when she realized what he was doing.

She pushed against his arm, "Edward, someone could see us."

"Don't worry, no one will."

She dropped her guard for a minute, just to savor the way she felt. It had been long time since she'd felt his arms wrap around her waist the way it was now and having his cool breath dance on the nape of her neck. Willingly she hugged him back, resting her head under his smooth jaw.

"Will you get drafted?" She finally asked.

"We'll know when it happens," he whispered, "I'll be seventeen in June, probably too young, but sometimes that doesn't matter. "

She held on to him tighter, "I hope it doesn't come to that."

They quickly separated when the bell from the front door of the building tinkered and loud heels descended down the steps.

Bella sighed, placing a hand on her heart. "I need to go home." She told him, hesitating before emerging from the shadows. He followed behind her quietly, the rest of the way to her home.

Charlie Swan was leaning against the door frame and his demeanor immediately changed when he saw his daughter and Dr. Cullen's son approaching.

"Bells, where have you been?" He asked, studying her red face and then giving Edward a look over.

"I was with Alice and Rosalie after we were released from school and then stopped at the Cullen's because Emmett came to tell Rose he's going to war," she gestured to Edward, "I realized it was getting late so Edward walked me home because it was awfully dark."

Bella gasped for air when she was done rambling and Charlie only glared at Edward. The door opened and a tall man stepped out next to Charlie Swan, he smiled when he saw Bella and extended his hands to Edward.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen," Jasper said to Edward as they shook hands. Bella watched as Edward offered Jasper a weak smile.

"Mr. Whitlock," he replied.

Jasper placed an arm around Bella's waist, "Thank you for walking Bella home. Mr. Swan and I were just about to start a search party."

Charlie looked disappointedly at his daughter, "Alright, dinner's already cold. Go ahead and get washed up."

Bella turned to Edward and smiled, "Thank you Edward." She bobbed her head and turned to quickly escape from the trio of the three men that were studying her awkward actions and embarrassingly red face.

"Bella, your books." Edward called after her, handing her the three book he held in his hands and giving her a favorite crooked smile.

With her mouth agape, she quickly took them from him and found herself practically running into her house.


	2. The Countersigns

**Chapter 2: The Countersigns**

_Bella's POV_

Renee was seated at a set table when I burst into the kitchen, struggling to stand with my knees feeling incredibly weak. She raised an eyebrow and I could imagine what my mother was thinking as I leaned against the wall for support, hugging my books closely. I wanted to correct my error, greet her good evening and go about as if nothing were wrong. But I was afraid to relax, because it felt as if I were going to fall to pieces.

No words could describe how much I hated it when Edward did such things, even when it was unintentional. What happened outside was embarrassing and unbearable. I doubted I'd ever be able to handle being in the presence of the two men and Charlie. If anything I should be more concerned of the latter, who lately was not private in hiding his discontent of how much time I was spending away from home, particularly with the Cullen children.

"Isabella, where have you been?" My mother asked, slowly trudging over and placing a hand on my head.

I stood up straight, trusting my legs to just hold it together for a while and kissed her on the cheek quickly, then dodged her concerned stare to set my books down on the bottom step of the staircase.

"Everything's great, I'm sorry it took me so long to get home." I admitted, thinking of how fortunate I was that she wanted to prepare supper today. Otherwise my late return would have left her more angry than troubled.

"We were all very worried Bella and you've been slacking off on your chores." Renee held up one of Charlie's shirts Bella was suppose to mend for some time, "You're not making a very good impression." She added in a whisper.

I bit my tongue at my mother's words, unable to believe I was being chastised for not being the perfect model of a suburban wife. From outside I could hear Jasper and Charlie's footsteps clamping loudly up the front steps, while my mother was hastily reheating the food on the stove range and ranting about how absent I've been and how displeased she was with such a "mature young lady."

"I'm going to wash up." I informed her as the front door swung open.

Quickly grabbing my books I bounded up the stairs to hide behind the four walls of my bedroom, which seemed to be the only time I could feel content in this house lately. It was the only room in the house with a large picture window facing the budding city of Chicago, the streets lit by lampposts and a room in every house illuminated as families joined for dinner. The most breathtaking view was the moonlit Lake Michigan, rippling from the wind's soft breeze.

My room had been reduced in size due to the baby crib pushed against the wall, a newer, modern gift for the deceased baby. Renee wanted it removed from her room and Jasper occupied the extra, smaller room in the house so it was placed in my room. It was hard to think that my poor mother wanted all traces of the baby that never was erased from her memories. Her initial reaction was to burn everything, even the new crib, but she was only able to burn all the things she made for her hopeful first son. Charlie saved the crib to pass on to me, a thought that made me cringe as I couldn't imagine being a wife much less a mother.

I wanted to think that was the reason why I was now so comfortable in my room. I found myself sitting on the ground beside the dollhouse Charlie made for me when I was younger. I was so enamored with it when I was a little girl because he painted it a lovely topaz color, my favorite color, and "Bella" was carved on the chimney.

There was also a small collection of four porcelain dolls given to me by my grandmother after she died. They were all placed in separate boxes cushion by small pillows. Once in a while I'd gently remove them just to touch the smooth silk dresses that were made in China and touch the golden or brown ringlets of the mohair wigs. I recently abandoned my favorite hobby of searching in catalogs that were given to me by the LeFroy's , who owned a local store with imports coming from all over the world. Since the war started it was harder to find things and the dolls were more expensive than she or her family could afford.

Navigating around the cramped quarters I quickly prepped myself for the everlasting dinner. Evening suppers were another thing to dread every day. I hated sitting at the table across from Jasper, who would often smile at me, amused by the embarrassing recollections my father found necessary to share. I was only grateful that Jasper was willing to tip the scale of embarrassment and tell of his own unfortunate mishaps.

When I returned downstairs Renee was already seated, while I could hear Jasper and Charlie in the front parlor, Jasper's deep laugh filling the room. I sat in my regular seat and was met by an unhappy stare from my mother, less than pleased that the dinner was now warm.

"Boys, come join us at the table." She called to the two men. Charlie entered and sat down at the head of the table, surveying the dishes in front of him and rubbing his hands together.

Then Jasper sat across from me, accidentally hitting my knees with long feet.

"Please excuse me, Bella." He quickly apologized and I nodded, staring into my lap to hide the smile on my face, triggered by the way his face turned such a light shade of pink.

The meal began quiet, while Charlie who was always the first to initiate conversation filled his stomach. Renee occasionally mentioned out loud something she needed to remember to do and asked me to remind of her of these tasks. I also mentioned that Esme was going to visit her.

Finally, when it seemed Charlie was halfway content, he wiped his mouth and took a sip of water before clearing his throat.

"Bells, what is this I hear about Emmett joining the army. Edward told us outside."

"Emmett's visiting from Indiana?" My mother asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, Emmett has enlisted in the army, he came to tell Rosalie."

Renee gasped, "When is he leaving?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "He doesn't know."

Charlie shook his head, "Poor Rosalie," he took another sip from his cup, "how did she take it?"

"Not so well, but she'll come around." I admitted feeling fully optimistic despite my dear friend's reaction. "Emmett has done a great thing for this country, by joining the army. It's really a brave thing for him to do."

I turned from my father and caught a glimpse of Jasper's grey eyes set on me, but he quickly looked away. What did I say?

"Yes, yes. I agree. Definitely." Renee chimed in, nodding her head.

The table fell silent again and I wanted to think it was because of the subject of conversation. Emmett McCarty was a familiar face to the town. He was raised in his youth by the Cullen's and known as the unusually large young man, with respectable manners but willing to defend those he loved in a heartbeat.

"Japer, sweetheart, have things been easy for you in handling your father's prospects?" Renee suddenly asked, obviously trying to create fair conversation.

"Yes, Mrs. Swan, things have been very well. I hope he'll be pleased when he arrives next week."

"That's very good, I'm glad he'll be healthy enough to attend the wedding."

I listened as Jasper informed my mother of his father's improving health. His father was suffering from pneumonia, the reason his father didn't travel up from Texas with his son. I stayed quiet as the discussion continued around me, occasionally smiling and nodding to make it seem that I was aware of what was being said. I was relieved when Charlie excused himself from the table first, cuing the end of a long dinner.

I also excused myself and cleared the table while the conversation continued between my mother and Jasper. I couldn't help but smile as her face lit up as he described the endless prairies of his home state and the many cyclones he'd seen in his lifetime.

Jasper's stories were nice to listen to at the beginning, he told me of things I've never seen before as my imagination was limited to the collection of Carlisle's postcards from around the country. He was proud of his family's history, a long lineage of important men.

When I was finished washing the plates, clearing the table and tidying the kitchen, my mother retired for the night in high spirits again and it was a comforting thought that she wouldn't be crying herself to sleep tonight.

I decided to go to bed soon after, able to complete all chores that needed to be done efficiently and quickly, even sewing the rip in Charlie's shirt.

I left Jasper and my father in the front parlor while they drank and headed outside to the old stable. Standing tall was Charger, my father's old horse, standing sturdy on his weak leg. Charger was older than me, my father's comrade in the police before the introduction of cars. Poor Charger was too weak to do much anymore, but his recovery was a sign that Charlie would not have to lose his friend anytime soon.

I ran my wrinkled fingers on the white patch on his nose and felt silly talking to the horse about how good he was looking. Minutes after feeding Charger, I turned around to Jasper, leaning against the entrance of the stable. He had a coy smile on his face.

"Charger's looking better." He stated aloud, moving forward to stroke the horse and inspect the foot himself. "Poor fellow."

"He's a strong horse, one of the best."

He smiled at me, standing up and reaching for a handful of grains out of the sack. I watched as the horse slowly ate out of his hand.

"Bella, I can't help but notice you seem to be distancing yourself from me." He admitted, not looking at me but on the shiny brown fur of the horse.

My eyes fell to the ground in shame, he'd noticed my reclusiveness in the household. I opened my mouth to say something but paused when I heard him sigh.

"Bella, I don't know what I've said, or done… or haven't done, but I want you to know I care for you very much."

"Japer, I care for you very much myself."

He smiled and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders and he brushed off his hands on his pants, before turning to me and pushing my hair out of my face.

"Do you consider me a coward, Bella?"

I shook my head, not understanding why he was even asking a question like that. "No, Jasper. Why would you think I do?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders and Charger neighed beside me I placed my hand back on the horses smooth fur, watching as Japer nervously scratched behind his ear.

"I'm not going to join the war, do you think of me as a cowardly man?"

Bella shook her head, "No, never." She then remembered all the acclamations she gave of Emmett's choice and Jasper's reaction from across the table. "I never would think of you in such a way." I assured, finding myself reaching for Jasper's hand and holding it in my own.

He hugged me then, "I love you very much." He whispered above me.

I closed my eyes; they felt warm all of a sudden. We were standing in the darkness of night, with the lit lantern providing the only way for me to see the shadow we cast on the walls. His closeness didn't feel the way it did with Edward, hours before. I missed his scent, the copper hair and his angelic voice.

Jasper was delicate with me; as if he were afraid I would break in his arms. He smelled like expensive cologne, reminding me of our first introduction and how the scent made me sneeze the entire night and he promised to try something new. I was impressed by his consideration, which made me think this Jasper Whitlock was a nice man, someone who would find a pretty gal to marry and share his laughter and wisdom with.

It never crossed my mind that the girl would be me, Bella Swan. But it was possible to grow to love someone; my mother admitted that to me before. Marrying Charlie was arranged by her grandmother and though he was always a nice man, my father was not the person she wanted to marry and she eventually fell in love with Charlie. She could do the same, grow to love Jasper Whitlock.

"I love you," I replied, trying to adjust to such a word with my future husband.


	3. I Don't Know Where I'm Going

Chapter 3: I Don't Know Where I'm Going But I'm On My Way

Alice peered out her bedroom window again, searching the backyard for Rosalie, who had slyly placed her pillows under the sheets of the bed across from Alice's. She was guessing Rosalie disappeared after everyone went to bed, most likely with Emmett, which would explain the persistent tapping noise she mistook for the usual animal roaming around at night. Luckily for Rosalie, Esme was tending to her small garden in the front with Edward, who was completing his morning chores. Rosalie could get away with a few more minutes, but the rest was up to her. Alice already did her part in lying for her friend, blaming her absence on Rosalie's headache. Her parents bought it as an understandable excuse after the events that took place the previous night.

It was only Edward with a small smirk on his face, who discretely shook his head at Alice from across the table. She was never one to lie, but she couldn't advertise to everyone that Rosalie spent the night with Emmett. Carlisle would never approve of Rosalie gallivanting about in the middle of the night with Emmett, husband or not. Their part of town was quiet, but criminals would usually loom around the bank and there were reports of home intruders. Alice was always reminded of these things by Mr. Swan, who was very protective of his daughter and her friends.

"Alice, could you please help me with this silly little cuff?" Her mother called from the foot of the stairs.

Alice glided down the staircase, hoping her mother wouldn't ask about Rosalie. She swiftly buttoned the white cuffs of Esme's Red Cross uniform and almost made it to the door but was blocked by Edward who was entering the house, brushing off his hands against his trousers.

"Is Rosalie feeling better? Poor thing must be having a terrible headache." Esme asked, adjusting her snood.

Alice glanced at Edward, hoping for an excuse, but he left the corridor quietly, shaking his head as he grabbed books off of the Davenport in the study and then out the side door to sit in the car.

His sister meanwhile gave Esme a small shrug, her short hair bouncing. "Rosalie is, or she was… I think she was outside looking for that old cat in the stable."

She glanced at the back door of the house, the window showing an empty, decrepit stable. Esme turned around, now fastening the white tippet around her neck. "Well, I'll go fetch her and you can head out to the front."

"Mom, I could get her." Alice stepped in front of her mother and clutched her arm with her small hand.

"No, it's fine." Esme assured, stepping briskly to the back door, "Rosalie!" She called out opening the door.

"Yes?"

Alice and Esme turned toward the front door, where Rosalie stood, her hair not as neat as usual, but she was dressed in a wispy cream dress, thin for a cool spring night and an unknown blanket draped over her shoulders.

Alice hoped her mother didn't notice and she didn't appear to. "How are you feeling dear?" Esme asked, giving Alice a confused glance as she stepped toward Rosalie. She rested her cool hands on Rosalie's red, flushed face. "You feel warm."

Rosalie smiled, "I'm doing much better, mama. I'll be right down in a minute." She grabbed Alice's hands as they ascended up the stairs, Esme looked at the two puzzlingly and chuckled as she joined her son outside.

"Rose, where have you been? Do you know how lucky you are Carlisle or Esme didn't check on you?"

Alice sat on her bed as Rosalie quickly brushed her hair. She was smiling, in much higher spirits than the night before.

"Yes, I've forgotten that you never lie and it's best you remain that way. You're a horrible liar." She laughed, "I'm sorry Alice, but Emmett…"

"I figured it was him and I'm sure you know how silly you two conducted yourselves last night. Running about in the middle of the night."

Rosalie, quickly dropped her dress and stepped into a pretty blue dress. "Oh, Alice, it felt so great to act like a foolish girl again with Emmett and to be intimate with my husband!" She sighed moon-eyed, and Alice rolled her eyes, standing up and helping to button the back of Rosalie's dress.

"I don't wish to hear the details of your special night. I'm just glad you've recovered from Emmett's news. I'm guessing you two fit in at least a few seconds to discuss his decision."

"Alice and Rosalie! You two stop dallying up there." Esme called from the bottom of the stairs.

Rosalie grabbed her satchel, "I just realized I can't be selfish. Now, let's go before Esme drags us out by the ears."

-x-

"That's so odd for them to be so late," Bella muttered to herself, returning outside after checking her mother's pocket watch. She seated herself on a fence post, resting her bags and gloves on the adjacent post. She had been restless for the past few minutes, walking around in circles and fidgeting when she tried to calm herself. She was still thinking about after breakfast, when she overheard her parents talking before Jasper and Charlie left for the city. Jasper was always happy, but this morning she realized he was more chipper than usual.

"I've been to two and found them quite fascinating," she remembered Jasper speaking to her about silent films as she tended to his horse, Traveller, and he fit his fine companion with a saddle.

Outside the barn, Charlie and Renee were talking when she heard her name. Jasper went on about movies she assumed, as she tried to listen to her parent's hushed conversation.

"He mentioned his parents would like to meet her before any vows were exchanged."

"Well, what does that mean?" Her mother asked.

"I'm sure they would like to meet their future daughter-in-law personally, that's all. It's only fair they get the same input in their son's partnership as we had. They are fine people, dear and school is almost out, she has time to travel."

"We'd have to push the wedding date you know."

Charlie sighed, "We can give them some time. There's really no rush. It would give them more-"

"Bella? Would you accompany me?" Jasper raised his voice and gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

She blinked at him a few times and laughed at herself, "Please forgive me, but could you repeat that?"

Jasper smiled at her, "Would you accompany me to the theater, tomorrow evening, for a film?"

She tried to take in his words at the same time her parent's conversation echoing in the back of her mind. She tried to focus on Jasper's invitation, just to get him to stop looking at her with those wide eyes. Was he expecting them to go as a pair? Or would he smile and comply as usual if she asked if Alice and Rosalie could join them. It was odd and rather unconventional, but the two in their time of courting had never actually gone anywhere without the presence of her parents or friends.

"Do you mind if I invite Alice and Rose?" She finally asked as he waited for a response.

He looked down and let out an uneasy chuckle, "Well," he looked up at her, "I was hoping we could go by ourselves this time. I hope you don't think I'm being-."

"Oh no! Jasper, how very rude of me. It appears we haven't actually been alone at all for any outings."

"No, we haven't."

Bella felt his hand on hers and she forced a smile, "I guess we should get use to that considering…"

Jasper nodded, "Considering you'll soon be my wife."

She swallowed and wanted to retract at the word "wife" as it left his mouth. Instead she nodded, "Yes, since you'll be my husband…"She paused, "Jasper, I would gladly go to the theatre with you."

He kissed the hand he was holding and straightened up as her father stepped into the shelter.

"Mr. Whitlock, let's head out now. Bells, I'll see you at supper. On time please."

Yes, the exchange between her mother and father and her own exchange with Jasper was now making Bella feel anxious. Would she have a few more weeks, or months to enjoy her time as Bella Swan? Would she be expected to travel to Texas with Jasper to meet her in-laws and what if they didn't like her? It would be so embarrassing to have them disapprove of a simple girl from Illinois. She would look so peculiar in hand-sewn dresses tossed among debutantes in frilly gowns.

She knew these things shouldn't bother her so much, because if not now, eventually she would be expected to assume the position as glamorous wife and homemaker for Jasper Whitlock.

She turned towards her house, the white house with the backdrop of an orange and blue sky. The Swan's home was smaller than the others in the tiny outlying town. The old two story house, with only three bedrooms had been built by Charlie's grandfather, Walter Swan, a squatter from England who built the house with his own two hands. It was a story Charlie was proud of and he would often joke about the integrity of his English descendents with Renee, a first generation American with affluent roots back in France.

Bella found herself smiling at the old swing her father restored for her last year, moving from side to side with the spring breeze. The gesture was kind, considering it was her favorite spot to sit and watch Charlie and Charger coming home from a long day at work. It was now swaying slowly, she knew her time spent there would soon expire. Her time in this old house which she hoped she'd find herself living in at a ripe old age with children to pass the family foundation on to. The reality was, after exchanging vows with Jasper Whitlock, she'd be expected to leave behind this small town and move to Texas.

She knew already she wasn't prepared to step into another family legacy. Bella was unaccustomed to high society. The Cullen's were the most well off family she'd been around and only Alice's jazzy, straight from New York dresses reflected their wealth. Esme and Carlisle were modest and generous, the hosts of the traditional Swan and Cullen Christmas parties, the benefactors of the local police and fire department benefits. She was use to their kind spirits, but Jasper spoke of high society Texans and their grandeur lifestyles with pride. About the oil that bought women diamonds from Africa and the men with their fancy suits and the world's finest alcohol.

Was she expected to assimilate into their way of life as a young wife? Jasper promised her many things; a room for her crafts-complete with a new sewing machine-a kitchen she could design herself. All things she could personally live without, but Jasper seemed to have been raised in luxury. She was certain he was just too meek and respectful to show his true discomfort in the Swan's old house.

A little ways down the street, she could hear the rolling tires of the Cullen's automobile approaching. She stood, grabbing her gloves off the fence post and placing her bag over her shoulder. She could see Edward next to his mother, a small smile on his face as they approached the residence.


	4. Send Me Away With A Smile

**Chapter 4: Send Me Away With A Smile**

"One fine Saturday night they had nothing to do! So they started counting all the girlies they knew!" Rosalie and Alice sang out loudly as the car rocked and swayed into town. Bella was pinned between the two singing girls as Esme clapped along in the front seat. Edward would turn around every now and then, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Friday counted to thirteen, and Crusoe said, 'Brother, you know, thirteen's unlucky. Let's go get another!' So, where did Robinson Crusoe go with Friday on Saturday night?"

Bella smiled as Alice squeezed her cheeks, trying to get her to sing along. They were close to Chicago's Red Cross chapter, where Esme would be let off so she could plunge herself into volunteer work. The Red Cross was now active more than ever now that America was involved in the war. Esme was no stranger to the medical field, she learned a lot from Dr. Cullen, and excelled in midwifery. No matter how involved she was in these things, Esme never accepted a role as nurse. She told her daughter many times becoming a nurse would keep her in a hospital for long hours. Esme would rather be outside, handing out pamphlets, travelling to cities to be a part of women's conventions, or picketing in D.C.. She was an outspoken advocate for women's rights, especially suffrage, but saw women's growing involvement in matters related to war as a step to achieving voting rights.

"Rosalie, I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Esme remarked turning to Rosalie and feeling her head with her ungloved hand.

Rosalie shrugged, "Maybe it's the outdoor air?"

Esme smiled turning to face the road ahead of her. The singing subdued as Rosalie started to feel guilty, and Alice stopped with a sweet sigh.

"So many things to be happy about mother. School is coming to an end soon, Roaslie's graduating and Bella's getting married." She held Bella's hand and squeezed it. When she began to pull her hand away, Bella held on to it a little longer.

The car was starting to slow as they entered the city since they now had to share the streets with other cars, horses, bicycles, and busy pedestrians. Dr. Cullen's office was not far from an old church that was now used by the Red Cross. Edward would drop his mother off there, and then the four would leave from Mr. Cullen's office and walk less than half a mile to the high school. Over the years, they all developed a regular routine that would soon be changing for all of them.

Rosalie would graduate this year, and unable to become a teacher because she was married, there was little for her to look forward to after high school.

Rosalie was like Esme in that she wanted to see women achieve the privileges men were granted, but she knew nothing except how to run a household. She saw her mother tell their maids and servants how to run a household. She watched her mother apply herself only where she could thrive and this was to organize and host parties. Before she even thought of eloping with Emmett, she envisioned herself doing the same thing as her mother. Now, she could only run a household and raise children because marrying Emmett meant walking away from dances, luncheons and socials. She was perfectly okay with that however, as long as she was with Emmett. It was a blow when he tried to persuade her to stay with the Cullen's while he worked in Indianapolis, but he wanted her to continue her education if their marriage separated her from everything else.

"Alright, my dear children, be excellent young scholars today. Edward, remember your father wants to see you as soon as school is dismissed. You girls be safe on your way back home." She leaned and kissed Edward on his cheek, then Alice who jumped into the front seat. "Rose, go spend time with Emmett while he's in town. You two however, need to go directly home. Alice, I'll need your help."

Alice nodded, watching as Rosalie's face spread into a wide grin, imagining seeing her dear Emmett.

For Bella, her future was still unknown. Bella was waiting for a good moment—when Edward wasn't around—to tell Alice about possibly travelling to Texas. When she clutched Alice's hand it's because she was being tortured by the idea of spending days on a train accompanied by Jasper. Then she would have to spend time in his house. Meet his parents and endure their scrutiny, all while trying to like her potential in-laws.

She knew Alice could win over the Whitlock family with effortless ease, because it was impossible not to like her. Her grace and soft beauty drew some young suitors in her class to her, but she was too ambitious to notice. If anyone was going to determine their own future, it was Alice. The young girl had it all planned out, and after finishing school, she was going to live in New York. She read stories of women who were even more intriguing than the Gibson Girl. There were women who were unmarried, marching for the right to vote, and at the same time working for herself. Happily unattached and enjoying life just as men could. Alice made up her mind a long time ago that she would put herself in that city in search of a thrilling time.

Edward was on his way to becoming a doctor, and that seemed bound to happen whether he liked it or not. He would excel in this field and everyone knew that, because he had a great teacher and a natural skill for what he was taught. Like Bella, he was expected to live up to the life his parent's envisioned for him. He was too caring to disappoint them, and now in light of recent events, everyone was trying to accept the idea that Edward could possibly not even finish school, now that it was possible young men would be sent away to war.

"I just realized that this school will be empty for a while." Rosalie commented as they walked up the steps of the school. The first bell would chime in six minutes, and they passed girls as they cried into their friends' arms. Many were dealing with the fact that their brothers, boyfriends and fathers were going to war.

Alice grabbed her brother's arm, "Everything's going to be okay, Rose. Let's not think about that right now."

"Alice, I've realized in the past several hours that we have to accept that this war is happening, whether we like it or not. We need to prepare ourselves."

"She's right," Edward piped in. They were waiting in the hall, standing to the side as other students began to file into the building. "And if they need me, I will go."


	5. Rosie

**Chapter 5: Rosie**

He was a joker, and she loved that he was making her laugh. They were sitting in the grass, Rosalie rocking back and forth with laughter as Emmett shared with her stories about the people in Indianapolis. They were sharing a box of chocolate, and every now and then Rosalie would pause and hold Emmett's hand in hers. "I don't want you to leave," she would say at one moment. "I can't wait for you to come back to me," she would say the next. Emmett couldn't say much to console her, so he would smile and simply say, "I love you."

"This is too good to be true! How does Mr. Hershey do it?" Rosalie asked, popping another chocolate in her mouth.

Emmet laughed, "I went into that store today, and I know you like taffies, but I saw a sign that read 'Hershey's Chocolate.' I asked the gentleman at the counter—"

"Mr. Stanley," Rosalie interjected, she knew his daughter Jessica was in Alice and Bella's grade but wasn't very fond of the girl.

"Yes, I asked Mr. Stanley about Hershey's. Apparently he's hoping to sell as much as possible now because it's too difficult to sell chocolate during the summer and wartime. Well, he says it's the finest sweets he's ever tasted, and asked if I'd like a box of Kisses. I couldn't think of a better treat for my Rosalie, a box of kisses."

Rosalie blushed, "Oh, I'd love to kiss you right now."

"It's good to know you're not tired of my kisses. I'm sure my mouth was swollen when I woke up this morning."

Rosalie scoffed, hitting him with her dainty hand, "Mr. McCarty, you can't talk to a lady like that in broad daylight. Especially me, still reeling from last night, I may faint."

"Oh you won't, not with this time we have now. We've got to enjoy it, Rosie."

He pushed the box of chocolate out of the way and scooted closer to Rosalie, his huge frame next to her blocked the sun from against her face as it descended across the sky. Like this shadow, Rosalie felt her internal body began to feel cool, although it was warm outside. She'd spent the entire day trying to take her own advice, she should prepare herself. What that required of her, she wasn't certain.

"You leave tomorrow morning, and I want to be there to see you off in your uniform." Rosalie muttered, fighting her tears.

Emmett nodded, "Will you promise me not to cry? I don't think I could get on that train seeing you cry."

"I don't know if that's possible, but I promise I'll try to."

They sat in silence for a while longer, the sky turning purple behind them.

"When I come back, I'm gonna build you a house. Four rooms, a nice kitchen, and acres of yard space for our boys."

Rosalie looked up at him, "Boys? Busy bodied boys who eat as much as you? With curly brown hair and dirty hands, running through our home?"

"Oh yes, six or maybe nine boys."

Rosalie smiled, "One will do, Emmett." She sighed, "but I'd give you twelve because I love you so much."

In her head, Rosalie was giddy with the thought of kids. It was something she never dwelled on until now, because the thought of raising kids and running a household by herself was terrifying. If Emmett came back—no, when Emmett came back—she told herself, she'd prove her parents wrong. That's what they told him, when he asked for her hand. "He can't provide for you, Rosalie," "You will be miserable." She hated them for the venom they spread about Emmett, crushing his confidence as well. Well, he would prove them wrong. They both would.

When they reached the Cullen house, Rosalie noticed the Swann's buggy and Charger standing at the side of the house. It was now clear that Esme had been planning something special for Emmett. When they entered the house, Alice was first to hug Rosalie, and then Emmett, and guide them into the kitchen, where a room full of smiling faces greeted them.

Rosalie couldn't leave Emmett's side as he hugged all of the women and shook the hands of the men, which including Jasper Whitlock who just heard endless stories about Emmett from Carlisle and Esme in the past hour.

"Mom, you did all this?" Rosalie asked the glowing woman when they took a seat at the dinner table. She felt comfortable calling Esme "mom" because it felt like she really were her mother, especially at this moment.

"Alice and I did all the cooking. Mrs. Swan and Bella baked the cake."

"She's sorry she couldn't make it out her to see you Emmett, she's feeling a little weak this evening." Charlie added, he quickly looked up, but his eyes darted down the table. Bella knew her mother was having one of those unexpected slumps in her mood.

Carlisle quickly changed the subject, "This meal Emmett, is to honor you for your commitment to this country. You have all our support and appreciation for your bravery and we all look forward to another one of these meals when you return home."

Rosalie smiled, rubbing his knee under the table. She looked around the table at all the faces of forced smiles, she could sense the uncertainty that they all felt at Carlisle's remark of 'Emmett returning home.'" She could see only Jasper, a mere stranger to Emmett, but someone that she appreciated was present. He possessed a contagious type of confidence in reaction to Carlisle's words. Suddenly, she wanted to feel that confidence and in some way found herself believing it. Her husband would be back soon.

The room was full of laughter as everyone tried to keep conversation light-hearted. Rosalie was comfortable as she sat next to her husband. Every now and then she would catch Alice smiling coyly at Jasper and Bella, the latter unable to hold eye contact with Jasper's direct gaze. To Rosalie, Edward was always a quiet soul, but tonight he was especially quiet. Smiling occasionally, and answering questions that were directed to him, he would respond. When they all started on delicious cake, he was quick to excuse himself from the table and provide the house with music on the piano. Alice and Rosalie both knew he was just eager to turn his back towards his first love and her fiancé.

Alice was still singing even after Charlie Swann, his daughter and Jasper left the house to return to Renee. Esme was swaying to the music as her husband felt the tame effects of the whiskey he enjoyed after dinner.

Outside, Rosalie and Emmett stood wrapped in one another. His arms were heavy around her shoulders, but she didn't mind. It was the most secure she'd felt in a long time.

In a matter of hours, she'd be waving goodbye to him. He'd be pulled away by the strength of the unstoppable train that would send him into war.


	6. Hello, Who's Your Lady Friend?

**Chapter 6: Hello, Who's Your Lady Friend?**

"What did you think of the film Bella? Bella?"

"I'm sorry!" She gasped, "What were you asking?"

Jasper smiled, "I was asking you what you thought about the film? Chaplin is a funny man isn't he?"

She nodded, "I enjoyed it very much. Thank you, Jasper."

They walked down the street some more, walking around the kids who were playing on the sidewalk. Jasper would tip his hat as women walked by, and they both would politely acknowledge the people they knew. Bella felt that she was being stared at by some of the girls she passed. They were probably confused as to why Jasper Whitlock was wasting his time with her. The difficult part in this ordeal was making it public that they were, in fact, soon to be married. She was barely a woman, and he was a man. He held his back straight, wearing his fine clothes with pride. He held his chin up and his southern charm made him quite the catch. She on the other hand, couldn't look up for very long when she was walking. She wore dull clothes and spoke softly, and had a bad habit of getting lost in her thoughts. They looked so incompatible together. She was bemused by her life that seemed to be taking place in front of her, like she were still watching a film, but there were no words because she had nothing to say.

Bella requested that they walk into the city, which was quite a long walk from the Swan residence to the theater, but she hoped it would keep them from desperately searching for something to do to waste time. Her parents encouraged her to have a good time and to be back to make dinner. She still had four hours to pass, and was finding the time moving too slowly.

"Do you want a phosphate? It's one of the most interesting drinks I've ever tried." Jasper pointed towards the drugstore as they approached it on the opposite side of the street.

"I've had one before, it's very sour."

"Yes, but that's the best part. After the first awful sip you know what to expect, buy you still drink it. Eventually, you become acclimated to it."

She didn't respond, looking at him as he waited earnestly for a response. "No, thank you, Jasper." She looked away, staring down at her feet as they continued to walk farther out of the city. "Acclimated," Bella thought to herself, thinking the word was totally ridiculous.

"How is Rosalie doing?" Jasper asked, trying to keep up conversation.

"She's doing okay, better than I expected."

Jasper smiled, "Alice told me he's going to France."

"He is…" She confirmed, still trudging next to him.

They walked in silence a little longer. Bella went from staring at the ground to playing with her braid. Jasper was whistling a little bit, kicking a rock every now and then. "He's exceptional with that bicycle." He commented, watching as a young boy raced towards them, standing up as he pedaled rapidly. A trail of dirt grew behind him as he approached them. Bella noticed he was one of the four young sons of the LeFroy's,

"Have you ever been on one before? A bicycle?" Japer asked, watching as the young boy zoomed by them, a shouting blur.

Bella shook her head, "No, no, no. Never again will I attempt. I tried a while ago and I have three scars to prove it."

Jasper shrugged, "You fell off once, that's not enough times to just give up."

"But I hurt-."

"Let's try it again," Jasper encouraged, removing his jacket and tossing it over a nearby stone.

Bella protested, "No, no, I will not."

"You can't give up, Isabella. Now stop protesting, you are going to try again." Jasper leaned in to her a little, "One thing you should know Isabella Swan, is that I never give up. You can't either." He whistled loudly with his fingers and Bella watched as the young boy turned around the bike with a horrible screech, and rode quickly back to them.

"Young man, I will give you a dollar if you let me use this bike for an hour." Jasper extended the bill towards the boy. He looked at Emma, and she could see he was the youngest and the rudest, Thomas LeFroy.

"A dime too and I'll give it to you for an hour and a half."

"Jasper," Bella started, disgusted by Thomas' greedy bargaining. Before she could say anything Jasper was handing him a dime, and Thomas was smiling widely with his easily earned cash.

Thomas stuffed the bill in his pocket. I'm going to Stanley's to buy some candy. When I get back, I better find you two and my bicycle."

"Okay, get on." Jasper instructed as the kid started to run in the direction they just walked from. The road they were on wasn't busy, because they chose to walk the back way. For Bella this path was embedded in her memory as the road leading to the pond where Edward taught her how to fish.

"I can't," she insisted, "I told you I can't."

Jasper groaned, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to the seat of the bicycle, and then he fixed her dress around the wheels. She sighed, but didn't work against whatever he was attempting to do.

He steadied the bike for her at first, holding the handle bars as she nervously lifted her feet to the pedals. The hat she was wearing fell off as he allowed her to move the pedals. When she yelped, he would smile, quickly clutching the handle bars to make her see he wasn't going to let her fall.

She found herself laughing every now and then. It was reactionary to his nervous jumps as she sometimes accidentally directed the wheels towards him. He would laugh it off however, and make sure she didn't make a run for it when he was vulnerable. There was finally a moment where Bella heard herself saying, "I'm going to go towards that tree." She pointed towards a large oak, at least four feet away from them.

Jasper clapped and whooped, and it nearly shocked her to see him so uninhibited in this setting. It was so different when they were alone. He ran over to the tree, holding his jacket in one hand, and her hat in the other, waving it around.

Bella picked up both legs, rocking a little as she started to pedal towards the tree. She was moving! Not falling over as she feared, and even passing the oak tree! Jasper followed after her, whooping as her hair billowed behind her and she started to veer towards the pond.

Alarmed, he told her to drop one of her legs as the bike began to turn. Bella yelled out, uncertain as to how she could stop herself. Eventually the bike stopped as it ran into the trunk of a tree, and she fell to the side.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, running to her side, frightened. Her dress had blown up and revealed her undergarments up to her thighs. He quickly pulled the dress down, and moved the ruffles from the collar of her dress out of her face, revealing her red and ecstatic face.

"That was actually very fun!" She exclaimed, still laughing.

He began to laugh as well, sitting down next to her. Their laughing eventually stopped, but a loud quack from a nearby duck made them start to laugh again and Bella held her side from the laughter. "I was terrified too," she eventually admitted, able to put herself together.

They both lied down, Jasper making sure he distanced himself as they were both unaccompanied and in a secluded area. He did not want anyone who may be nearby to think anything more of the situation. Yet, he finally saw her enjoying herself. Before, he use to think that she only laughed with her closest friends, and realized she was so natural with Edward. He envied the Cullen boy for that, but now he could see that she just needed a change in setting and a little bit more of his authentic personality. He was so use to always being a professional gentleman as his parents stressed. They wanted him to behave in way that only honored the Whitlock name. Jasper was glad that he finally was able to yell again, and at the same time chip some of that sullen exterior from the girl he was growing to love.

Stretching for her hand, he first rested his hand near her own. She didn't move it, which surprised him a little bit. Then, there was some hesitation, but he finally did it, he held her hand and she didn't pull it away. Something had just happened, and they both weren't sure what to do next.

"Kissy, kissy," Thomas LeFroy taunted stepping over them to retrieve his bike as it rested on its side next to Bella. They both sat up and watched as he rolled the bike away, a smirk on his face as he looked back at them. They realized that they had been silently lying that way for nearly an hour now.


End file.
